Caput Europae, Romae filia
by TomatoYaoi
Summary: Une révélation bizarre venant de l'esprit bizarre de l'auteur. En clair...Une histoire bizarre...Spamano, Hongice. Sous entendus Gerita, NethBel, RomaxGermania, Pruaus


**Vous devez être en train de vous dire mais quelle merde va-t-elle encore vous pondre, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, on peut que c'est une explication sur la vie de mon Oc et une révélation loufoque qui va en choqué plus d'un XD Il y a plusieurs phrases en différente langues, je m'excuse d'avance si les phrases sont mauvaise, je vous autorise à me fouetter**

* * *

-Bordel ! Mais c'est vachement étroit ! Rouspéta Alizée

-En même temps, ce n'est pas fait pour que des gens y passent. Répondit Elisaveta

-Je sais ça, merci ! Mais rappelle moi ce qu'on fout dans ce putain de conduit d'aération !

-On essaye de découvrir avec qui Islande sort.

-Emil ? Qui te dis qu'il est en couple ? Ouch ! Préviens que tu changes de tuyaux !

-Désolé. Je l'ai remarqué en l'observant l'autre jour, il a l'air beaucoup moins « glacial » qu'avant en plus je l'ai vu sourire !

-Et alors ? Á t'entendre, on a l'impression que c'est un être sans sentiment.

-J'ai pas dis ça, Mais les Nordics sont des nations...comment dire ?...Froide ? Si on enlève Danemark et Finlande, les Nordics sont assez renfermé et ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres.

-Tino est bien plus dangereux que tu le penses...Enfin bon, ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans un conduit d'aération.

-Pour être discret !

-Discret ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la châriter ! Les nations ,dans les salles dans dessous, doivent se demander ce qu'il y a dans les conduits !

-Mais non !

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet...Bon c'est bien de chercher Ice mais est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'un indice de qui il pourrait être amoureux ? Si, il l'est bien sûr.

-Les Asiatiques !

-Hein ?

-Il s'est de plus en plus rapprocher des Asiatiques !

-Mais alors, pourquoi on a pas demandé d'infos à Mei ou Kiku ?

-...Parce que je préfère faire les choses moi même !

-Dis surtout que t'y avais pas pensé...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Oui, oui.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer pendant encore un bon quart d'heure avant que Hongrie se stoppa net, intriguant Bruxelles, derrière elle.

-Lizzie ?

-Ce ne serait pas la voix de Islande que j'entends ? Demanda-t'elle en regardant la plaque à moins d'un mètre devant-elle.

-Ouais je crois. Continue d'avancer et va vers le tuyau de droite que je puisse voir.

Un fois fait, elles se penchèrent toutes les deux vers la plaque pour mieux entendre et voir. Elles virent bien vite la chevelure de neige de Emil mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'autre garçon dos à elles. Elles se mirent alors à écouter :

-Li ! Rends- moi mon réglisse ! S'exclama Ice

-Argh ! C'est dégoûtant ce truc ! Tiens ! Répondit le nommé Li en lui rendant son réglisse.

-Tu n'as pas de goût c'est tout. Dit Emil en récupérant le réglisse.

-Li ? Demanda Elisaveta tournant son regard vers la rouquine.

-Hong Kong. Répondit-elle

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une ville en Chine.

-Ah...Murmura Hongrie retournant son regard vers la plaque.

Hong Kong s'était mis à chatouiller un Ice, essayant tant bien que mal de résister à l'envie de rire. Quand l'assaut de chatouille s'arrêta et qu'Emil pu enfin respirer, Li partit de nouveau à l'assaut mais cette fois-ci des lèvres du blandin.

Alizée sous le choque, releva trop vite la tête, ce qui fit que sa croix, qui s'était accroché au barreau de la grille, se décrocha de son cou pour atterrir dans la salle dans laquelle se trouvait le couple.

-Merde ma croix ! S'exclama Bruxelles.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Islande.

-Quelque chose est tombé. Répondit l'Asiatique recuperant la croix sur le sol. Une croix ? On dirait qu'elle est tombé du conduit. Y'a quelqu'un dedans ou quoi ? Demanda Hong Kong en prenant une chaise pour but d'aller vérifier

-Szent szar! S'esclaffa Elisaveta. On dégage ! Dit-elle en attrapant Bruxelles par le bras, la traînant tant bien que mal pour partir au plus vite.

-Mais ! Et ma croix ?

-Tu l'as récupéra plus tard !

* * *

-Cette croix me dit quelque chose. Pensa à haute voix le plus jeune des Nordics.

-Ah ? Tu sais à qui elle est ? Demanda la ville Asiatique en enlaçant Islande par derrière.

-Non. Enfin, je ne me souviens plus, je n'arrives plus à savoir à qui elle appartient.

-Il y a souvent des inscriptions sur ce genre de croix, non ?

-Il y en a , oui. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est écrit. C'est de l'Espagnole ou de l'Italien, enfin je crois, je ne suis pas sûr. Répondit Ice en donnant la croix à son petit ami.

-_Caput Europae, Romae filia_. Dit Hong Kong, en lisant l'inscription. Je dirais plutôt du Latin. C'est peut-être celle d'Espagne ou Romano.

-Quel intérêt auraient-ils à aller la dedans ? De plus, ça leurs est impossible, ce conduit est beaucoup trop étroit pour qu'il puisse passé. Seul des filles pourraient rentrer là-dedans et encore, elles auraient quand même un peu de mal.

-Belgique, alors ? Je ne connais pas d'autre pays féminins ayant des origines latines.

-Non, Belgique ne porte pas de croix.

-Mais alors, qui ça peut être ?

-Je n'en sais rien...On devrait essayer de traduire ce qu'il est marqué sur cette croix.

-Oui bonne idée mais en premier, on a quelque chose de plus important à faire...Dit Hong Kong un grand sourire au lèvres, en se collant encore plus à Ice et en l'embrassant.

-Öfuguggi...

* * *

Du côté des deux Stalkeuses, elles sont sortis plus vite que l'éclair et maintenant rodaient dans les couloirs. Elisaveta parlait dont ne sait quoi alors qu'Alizée tirait une tête à en faire peur à un démon.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait qu'on vient de t'arracher le cœur. Demanda Hongrie.

-C'est un peu près ça...

-C'est à cause de ta croix ? Elle est si importante que ça ?

-C'est un cadeau...

-Un cadeau ? Ah, tu y tiens beaucoup alors...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite la récupérer.

-...Oui, tu as raison...

« Elle me semble bizarre. Pensa Elisaveta. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi...Elle ressemble toujours autant à un cachet d'aspirine, ses cheveux ont toujours leurs étranges couleurs rouges, ses yeux...Ils sont si...mélancoliques ? Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard dans ses yeux. La perte de sa croix, lui fait autant de mal ? Pourtant, elle l'a récupéra d'ici ce soir donc pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle ? »

Alizée tanguait, elle se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Sa tête tournait, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle voyait de plus en plus trouble et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même et peu importe combien elle lutait, elle s'évanouit.

Lizzie sursauta au bruit et se retourna vivement, elle accourut en voyant le corps de la capitale au sol.

-Alizée ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Bruxelles ! Cria Hongrie en essayant de la réveiller. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Dit-elle en prenant son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans.

-Bon calme-toi, Hongrie. Dit-elle à elle-même. Il faudrait que j'arrive à joindre Bella, ou aux moins Espagne mais je n'ai pas leurs numéros...Peut-être que si j'appelle Romano...MAIS OUI.

* * *

Dans un des nombreux salons, que contenait se manoir, se trouvait le Bad Touch Trio ainsi que Lovino, qu'Antonio avait réussi à prendre avec lui et à le garder dans ses bras sans que celui-ci s'énerve de trop, mais qui dit Bad Touch Trio dit connerie, ces trois là étaient en train de raconter des conneries plus grosses qu'eux sous le regard désespéré d'un Romano emprisonné dans les bras de son Espagnol. Lovino se mit à somnoler quelque peu mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il répondit sous le regard attentif des trois autres :

« Hongrie ? Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles, enfoiré ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la sporco pazzo ? Comment ça ?! Oui, on arrive ! » Il raccrocha.

-Bastardo, lâche-moi !

-Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mi amore ?

-Bruxelles s'est évanouie. Elles sont dans le couloir près de la salle de Meeting.

-Quoi ?! Il faut prévenir Bella tout de suite ! Dit-il en prenant son téléphone et cherchant le nom de la Belge dans ses contacts.

Un fois trouvé il l'appela, prenant la main de son Lovi et allant vers l'endroit indiqué par Elisaveta.

-Bella ! Alizée a un problème rejoins-nous vite dans le petit couloir près de la salle de Meeting !

* * *

Quand a Alizée, on supposait qu'elle rêvait. Elle se trouvait dans un espèce de champs de fleur en train d faire une couronne avec celle-ci. Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne dirigeait pas son corps.

« Est-ce un souvenir ? Pensa-t-elle. Je portes une tunique romaine et des spartiates...Serait-ce un souvenir de mon enfance ? »

-Alizee? Amica mea? Et quo pergis? ( Alizée ? Ma chérie ? Où es-tu ? )

« Du latin ? Alors c'est vraiment mon enfance... »

La « mini-elle » se retourna à son appellation et courut en direction de la voix qui l'avait appeler :

-Pater! Pater! Ecce ! I flore coronam fecit! ( Père ! Père ! Regarde ! J'ai fabriqué une couronne de fleur ! )

L'homme devant elle ria, d'un rire attendris :

-Est pulchra mihi angelus. Sed cognovi vos, quia quaerebant horae Vati ( C'est magnifique, mon ange. Mais tu sais ton Vati te cherche depuis plus d'une heure ) Lui répondit-il.

-Vati quod me quærebatis? Itane vero? Paenitet me ire ad eum ! ( Vati me cherchait ? Vraiment ? Je dois aller lui faire des excuses ! )

« Pater et Vati...Je ne sais même plus qui ils sont...Je vois son visage mais je n'arrives plus à savoir qui il est...Pourtant, je suis sûre de le connaître ! Des cheveux bruns parsemée de plusieurs petites boucles, des yeux bruns ou ambre, je ne sais pas trop. Il a l'air assez âgé, son corps doit avoir l'apparence d'un trentenaire, sa tenue...une tenue romaine...Rome Antique ! Mon Pater est Rome Antique ! Alors mon Vati...C'est Germania ? »

-Ne cures ea me angelus. Regressus ( Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, mon ange. Rentrons )

-Etiam Pater ! ( Oui, papa ! ) Répondit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

Le décors changea, Alizée se retrouva dans son corps mais plus âgé. Son corps ressemblait maintenant à celui d'une jeune adulte. Elle était dans sa chambre sans doutes en train d'écrire quelques choses mais Alizée n'arrivait pas à décrypter l'écriture.

-Alizee? Bist du da? ( Alizée ? Tu es là ? )

-Vati ? Wer macht es? ( Papa ? Qui à-t il ? )

La voix appartenait à un homme blond, mi-long avec une tresses sur le côté de la tête, des yeux bleus, une apparence Germanique...C'était Germania.

-Ich kam, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Kleine wird nicht müde, zu viel? ( Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Les petits ne te fatiguent pas trop ? )

-Sie sind heute ziemlich ruhig. Ich kein Recht heute getroffen hatte ( Ils sont assez calme aujourd'hui. Je n'ai eu droit à aucun coup aujourd'hui ) Dit-elle en touchant son ventre rond, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Attendez...je suis...ENCEINTE ?! Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant ! Enfin...Pas que je me souviennes...C'est quoi cette histoire ?... »

-Salve, amores; Tibi ergo vocabant Alizee figuratum tibi? ( Bonjour, mes amours ! Alors, Alizée tu as trouvé comment tu allais les appeler ? )

-Etiam Pater ! Feliciano et vocant Lovino ! ( Oui papa ! Ils s'appelleront Lovino et Feliciano ! )

«...Pardon ?...J'ai du mal entendre ! Ce n'est pas possible...Je suis la mère de Lovino et Feliciano ?...Mais c'est quoi ce bordel...Ma croix...Elle me cachait mes souvenirs ?...Je... »

-Alizée ! ALIZÉE !

« C'est la voix de Bella ?...Qu'est-ce que... »

* * *

-Ah ! Elle se réveille !

Quand Bruxelles ouvrit les yeux, elle était entourée de Bella, Zack, Tonio, Lovi, Lizzie, Gil et Francis.

-Mein Gott. Tu nous a fichus une sacré trouille, Lili. Tu as vraiment de la chance que l'Awesome moi s'inquiète pour toi. Maintenant, que je suis rassurée, je vais devoir aller rejoindre Roddy. Je sais que je vais vous manquez. Heil !

-Celui-là alors ! Soupira Lizzie. Tu as repris le peu de couleur que tu avais perdu, c'est rassurant. Au faites, tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa croix. Ice et Hong Kong, on su qu'elle t'appartenait grâce aux inscriptions derrière.

-...Des inscriptions ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la croix. _Caput Europae, Romae filia. Lit-elle. Capitale de l'Europe, fille de Rome. _Traduisit-elle.

-En parlant de ces inscriptions...Commença Espagne. Je ne comprends pas la deuxième partie...Le « _fille de Rome »..._Est-ce que...

-Oui. Dit-elle en coupant la phrase de Spagna. Je suis la fille de Rome Antique, de Romulus, fondateur de Rome...

-Mais vu que moi et Feli sommes les petits-fils de Papi Roma, tu es notre tante ? Demanda Romano perplexe.

-Non, Lovino...Je suis votre mère à toi et Feliciano...

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Cria Romano.

-Cette croix...Elle renfermait ces souvenirs...Ceux des mes pères et de mes enfants...Je suis la fille de Rome Antique et de Germania et mère de L'Italie du Sud et du Nord...Alors quand je l'ai perdu, tout mets revenue. Quand je me suis évanouie, j'ai revue des scènes de ma vie jusque là oublier...Je comprendrais si toi et Feliciano ne m'accepté pas en temps que mère...

Romano l'a regarda encore quelques instant abasourdi avant de partir en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Vite suivit d'un Antonio tout aussi abasourdi.

À leurs départs, Bruxelles fixa la porte.

-Alizée ? Demanda Bella, choquée. Est-ce que cette histoire est vrai ?

La capitale, fondit en larmes, bouleversé par les événements.

Il courrait, courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...Sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas être sa mère...Ce n'est pas possible. D'accord, il se ressemblait légèrement mais...mais...Ils se ressemblent beaucoup mais c'est un hasard, n'est-ce pas ?...C'est ma mère...

-Lovi !

-Tonio ?...

-Mi amore, je t'ai enfin rattrapé ! Je sais que ça doit te faire un choque mais je ne penses pas qu'elle puisse te mentir, là-dessus, elle...

-Je sais...C'est ma mère. Affirma-t-il se laissant tomber dans les bras de son ancien boss. Il faut aller le dire à Feliciano

-Oui, allons le chercher. Dit Antonio, l'embrassant et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Bruxelles ainsi que Pays-Bas et Belgique. Romano, aussi étonnant soit-il, alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa, maintenant, mère. Celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre, avant que celui-ci lui explique :

-Da ora in poi, si dovrà abituarsi a farmi chiamare mamma. ( À partir de maintenant, tu devras t'habituer au faites que je t'appelle maman. )

Elle fondit en larmes quand elle comprit la phrase et se mit à le serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle put mais sans lui faire mal.

Ils réussirent à trouver Italia, une demi-heure plus tard, celui-ci était bien sur avec le « Bouffeur de Patate » comme le dit si bien Romano. Le dit « Bouffeur de Patate » vu très étonné à l'annonce de cette nouvelle contrairement à Feliciano, c'est à se demander s'il ne le savait pas déjà...Mais bien sûr on ne change pas Feliciano, celui-ci resta scotcher aux bras de sa « mamma », plusieurs heures sans vouloir la lâcher et étonnamment Lovino aussi fut assez difficile, à faire lâcher sa mère.

-J'en deviendrai limite jaloux, belle-maman. Rigola Antonio.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, je commence à me sentir vieilleeeeeeeeeeeeee. Déprima la dite belle maman.

-Mais tu l'es. Répliqua Zack.

-Je te préférais en mode muet, Zack...

* * *

**OH MEIN GOTT, LA FIN DE MERDE ! Oui, je vous autorise à le dire, ça a déraper au moment, où elle a apprit qu'elle était leurs mère...Moi qui était fière de mon histoire jusqu'à là TT0TT Lancez moi des tomates, si vous voulez je vous autorise TT^TT**

**Traduction :**

**Hongrois :**

**Szent szar = Putain de merde !**

**Italien :**

**Sporco pazzo = Sale folle**

**Bastardo =...Dois-je vraiment mettre la traduction ?**

**Espagnol :**

**Mi amore= Il en est de même que pour Bastardo, pas besoin de traduction...**

**Islandais :**

**Öfuguggi...=Pervers**

**Allemand :**

**Heil!=Salut !**


End file.
